Candyman
by Breaking the Remix
Summary: Lips like sugar cane; he was a sweet-talking, sugar-coated, Candyman. Steve/OC Captain/OC
1. Like Some Other Men Do

**Title**: Candyman  
**Summary**: Lips like sugar cane; he was a sweet-talking, sugar-coated, candyman. Steve/OC (Captain/OC)  
**Full Summary**: It was a Monday, a cool day with the sun barely peeking through a thick set of clouds. A meaningless stroll through the park ends in something a little more meaningful than what it began as.  
**Chapter** **Title**: Like Some Other Men Do  
**A/N**: Hey guys, trying my hand again at this writing thing, again. It's not going so well. xD  
Hope you enjoy, I'll try and update this as regularly as possible, especially since the Avengers movie is coming out soon. C: Also**, Believe in the Unbelievable** is on Hiatus still. Need to bring back my muse. I've got so many ideas running around in my head that I need to calm my tits and sort them out before I restart that. But, hopefully, I'll be able to work on that more this summer.  
N-E-WAY! Reviews are nice; I'd love to hear from y'all! :D

/\/\/\

The future was strange. A land unexplored to him; a new territory he must discover and learn to survive in. Steve sighed, shoving his hands into the warmth of his jacket pockets, puttering slowly past people as they walked in and out of central park. The trees lined the walkways and loomed above him as he made his trek through the semi-familiar territory. He watched children play, street performers catch the eyes of audiences, and couples stroll together lovingly. He thought back to Peggy and ground his teeth at the thought of his past sweetheart. Fury had informed him she had passed at the age of sixty eight—brain cancer. She was buried in England, but SHIELD refused to give him the go-ahead to travel anywhere other than New York.

Steve kicked at a rock causing it to skip ahead of him for several blocks. He winced as it cracked and shattered at the base of a tree. He rubbed the back of his neck, tired and frustrated at his situation.

"_You can't leave the area. We have an apartment ready for you in Brooklyn, but you can only travel in the vicinity. We cannot allow you to leave New York." Fury was a stoic man, with constantly furrowed eyebrows that seem to ask, angrily, 'Are you talking to me?' He was intimidating, to say the least, but Steve was still in slight shock at having not twenty-four hours ago woken up in the distant future._

_He ran a shaky hand through his already disheveled blond hair. He looked up quickly when it was apparent that Fury was not going to continue his rant and was waiting for Steve to respond._

"_Can I go for a walk?" He asked quickly, hands shaking slightly._

_Fury gave a grunt of disapproval, but nodded slowly._

Fury had let him go for a walk, but several field agents were following him at all times. He wasn't truly alone; he couldn't have the alone-time he so desperately craved to sort through what had just happened.

"_Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way, and all of the ghouls come out to play_." Steve stopped, hearing the gentle strumming of a guitar, and a soft voice that echoed around him. He turned, seeing a small woman sitting on the ground, guitar case placed in front of her as she softly tapped a tambourine, while a lanky man sat next to her playing the acoustic guitar. Steve stopped in the middle of the pathway, simply watching to two quietly.

"_And every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn; it's always darkest before the dawn_." Her face was down and she had the hood of a brown leather cloak draped over her head. She continued her rhythmic tapping, voice hauntingly soft and soothing amongst the quiet mumbling of the park around him. He faced them, a small smile coming to his lips as he forgot what he had been thinking about for the moment.

"_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, so shake him off, oh whoa_." The woman began to sway slightly, picking up the pace of her banging against the tambourine. Steve found himself tapping his foot slightly to the beat as he watched the two play; the girls harmonious voice a melodic contrast to the gentle caress of the guitar's strings. The two instruments worked well together.

As the song came to an end, Steve found himself surrounded by several other clapping people who stepped forward and dropped coins and dollar bills into the guitar case. Steve pulled a crumpled twenty from his pocket, one of many that Fury had given him to use, and happily placed it into the case.

Stepping back, Steve frowned when the woman looked slowly up at him, matching eyes with him. He couldn't help but feel as if she was staring straight into him, seeing past his exterior and into his being; he felt naked. He blushed, coughing softly into his fist as she continued to stare at him.

She smiled, plump pink lips stretching gently with the movement. Steve found himself blushing harder as he caught his eyes wandering from her lips and down the smooth contours of her jaw and neck. He brought his gaze back up to the clear cerulean of her eyes. "Do you have a request?" Her voice was smooth and silky, and calmed his itching nervousness from being around a woman.

Steve stuttered. "Um… Do you know _Why Don't You Do Right_? Peggy Lee? I-I know it's not that modern but-"

The guitarist began strumming, making up beautifully for the lack of piano, his fingers picking and caressing against the instrument lovingly. The woman grinned, showing straight white teeth as she began the soft banging of her tambourine. "_You had plenty of money in 1922. You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right, like some other men do_?" Her voice became smoky and low, like she was in a jazz club. She shut her eyes and began to sway softly, tapping her tambourine.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too_." Slowly, she stood. Her hips were swinging softly and the cloak she wore fell in folds around her as it slipped off of her person, revealing a rather curvy figure. Steve's blush deepened as his fists clenched in his pockets.

"_You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about. If you ain't got no money, they will put you out. Why don't you do right, like some other men do_?" Her lips formed the words smoothly, seductively, and a crowd of men began to form around the two performers. "_Get out of here, get me some money too_."

She bit her lips, her blue eyes making their way to Steve's as she continued to dance suggestively, beckoning him over with her finger. "_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago, you wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door. Why don't you do right, like some other men do_?" Steve stood rooted to his spot as she dipped and swayed to the music, tousling her hair and putting on one hell of a performance. Steve felt a firm pat on his back that jostled him out of his stupor. Wolf whistles were sent his way as the strange woman continued to beckon Steve to her. He gulped, but slowly stepped towards the woman.

"_Get out of here, get me some money too_." She swayed towards him, her hips hypnotizing him as they moved back and forth. He quickly looked back up to her eyes, turning with her as she circled around him slowly, placing a delicate palm against his chest as she moved. "_Get out of here, get me some money too_."

Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and pulled him forward, only to move herself back and force Steve to dip her so she didn't fall to the ground. He gripped her waist firmly, heart pounding in his throat as the curve of her bosom sat right in front of him, her chest moving up and down dramatically as she breathed. "_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_?" She lifted her right leg up and around Steve's. He felt his neck, ears, and face heat up drastically at her boldness. He brought her back up and steadied her, backing up an arms-length away.

She grinned as he did so, while the group of people that had gathered around clapped and whistled, placing money in the guitar case before wondering back off.

"I-you… why did?—I mean: that was-" Steve moved his hands between him and the woman several times, trying to find the right words for what just happened, but they were lost on his tongue.

The woman laughed, placing a hand on one of her full hips as she smiled at his actions. "Sorry if I startled you, handsome," Steve felt his mouth go dry, "I thought that's what you were asking for, I mean, with such a suggestive song and all. I just wanted to say thanks for the twenty; it's not very often we get people who are nice enough to put that much in our tip-jars." Her eyes shined with mirth as Steve continued to remain speechless, finding it hard to form the words he wished to say.

She raised a delicate brow at his questionable silence. "Hello?" she mumbled, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What's your name?" Steve found himself asking, startled by his own question.

She just laughed, reaching her hand out for him to shake, "The names October Addams, most people just call me Tobi, though. How 'bout you, mysterious stranger?"

Steve shook her hand slowly, watching as his own larger hand seemed to engulf her delicate, petite one. "Steve." He smiled, finally calming down. Her hand was soft in his grip, her skin supple and smooth to the touch, unlike his overly calloused hands.

"Steve, what?" She tilted her head to the side in question.

Fury's voice rang through his head: _"Lay low, and don't tell anyone your real name."_

"Barnes." Steve whispered, taking the name of his long-time friend, "Steve Barnes." He smiled softly, remembering Bucky.

"Well, 'Barnes, Steve Barnes,'" Tobi chuckled, joking with Steve, "Thanks for the dance. You're very light on your feet." She grinned as he blushed again. "You know, you blush a lot, for a big guy."

"Well, I-uhh… I don't really talk to women that, um.. often." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I couldn't tell, you're such a smooth, um.. talker." Tobi laughed when he covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Hey, s'alright. I happen to think you're very charming." She smiled, stepping closer to Steve suggestively. He felt his heart race. She was flirting. Bucky had told him about flirting. He just couldn't remember how to do it.

"Uhhh!" He yelled, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

She giggled, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. "You should have more confidence in yourself Mr. Steve Barnes. You're a nice guy, and I bet you any girl would love to be in your company." Her smile was soft, and her voice sincere. Steve smiled back, shoving his hands deep into his pockets once more as he rocked onto his heel happily.

"Anyway, gotta get going. It was nice meeting you Steve Barnes. Next time you're in Central Park, look me up. I'd love to sing for you again." She winked, turning back to her guitarist who sat off to the side, quietly placing the money from the case into a big bag.

Steve watched her as she walked, her hips swaying and her head held high. She screamed confidence and nerve. Steve also found himself studying her figure intently; she was curvy, bigger than some woman, but she wore it well. Her wild mane of red hair was like a fiery halo, suiting her fiery personality. Steve's smile widened as he turned and walked away, thinking of the way she moved and bent as she danced to the seductive Jazz song.

Steve soon found himself at the other end of the park, mind wondering back to the fact he was no longer in his time period, but seventy years into the future. He heaved a sigh, scratching his head as he tried to find peace in that idea.

But all he could find was sorrow.

Then he thought of October, spinning and dancing in front of him with a gentle, dimpled smile. He found himself grinning, and wanting to see her again. As he began to turn around, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Rogers, it's time to get back to headquarters, Agent Fury needs to speak with you." The static voice of some unnamed agent brought him out of his head. He glanced back behind him into the sereneness of Central Park, and the path back to the wonderful street performer that had caught his interest. He sighed, letting the air escape through his nostrils as he huffed and followed after several SHIELD agents who keep track of him.

_Tomorrow._ He thought, smirking at the idea. _I'll see her tomorrow._


	2. Coffee Pie

**Title**: Candyman  
**Chapter** **Title**: Coffee Pie  
**A/N**: "This is Bruce Man! Shit! I mean… this is Bat Wayne! FUCK!" – Starkid, _Holy Musical Batman!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He hadn't seen October on Tuesday. Nor Wednesday, and it left him feeling emptier than he had before. He was tormented by thoughts of his friends, his past, and what the future might bring. He lifted weights to try and get his mind off of everything, but the rhythmic movements caused his mind to wonder, and he started to dislike the menial task.

Fury had attempted to comfort him about living in the future. He told him how, when everything sorted out with this Loki guy, he'd take him to England to visit Peggy's grave. "Hell, I'll take you to the moon and back if you want!" He'd chuckled, but Steve gave a humorless grin and went back to lifting the hundred pound bar-bell as if it weighed two pounds.

Steve sighed, plopping down on a wooden park bench, lost in his own memories. Suddenly, he heard the tinkling of a tambourine and looked up, spying a head of fiery hair moving back and forth across the path and into a large courtyard.

Steve's heart raced at the thought that he might get to see the strange October again. He sprinted forward, taking several long strides before he stood at the front of a circle of people surrounding two dancers. Fast Latin music met his ears, the pounding of the beat and the harsh strumming of the guitar; a different change to the simple performance October had given a few days before. He watched the couple move in sync. He dipped and twirled her, she stomped her feet and kicked up her legs, spinning to and fro as they moved back and forth, fighting each other for dominance. Steve's eyes followed her form, taking in her movements and body language. She turned towards him, catching his eye.

She smirked, acknowledging him with a gentle bend of her pinky finger before turning back to her partner—oddly enough it was the guitarist from the other day.

The tango music finished with a triumphant note holding out for a bit towards the end, and the crowd cheered and applauded the two performers before throwing coins and crumpled bills into a colorful sombrero.

_She can sing AND dance._ He mused to himself, grimacing slightly. _No chance she'll wanna be seen with me._ He sighed, and smiled sadly when October turned towards him and waved, striding towards him with a quick and elegant sashay.

Steve gave her a crooked grin; she chuckled softly when he shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked his foot against the ground in embarrassment. "Long time no see, stranger." She placed her hands on her luscious hips, her lips (now painted a fire-engine red) were still plump and tempting, but he strained to maintain eye-contact with her, for her black and red salsa dress dipped low in the chest, revealing an ample amount of cleavage from her generous bosom.

He chuckled nervously, rolling back onto his heels. "Yeah, I guess. Uh," He straightened his shirt nervously, "that was a great dance. You were, uh.. great." He laughed softly in embarrassment at his lack of vocabulary.

She just smiled. Stepping forward, she tugged on his jacket collar playfully. "Wanna get a cup of coffee, Steve Barnes?" Her grin was Cheshire-like as it spread across her face, her nose wrinkling cutely with mirth at his discomfort and shyness of the situation.

Steve felt himself open and close his mouth like a fish, causing her to laugh, before shaking his head softly and answering quickly, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he spoke, "Yeah! I-I mean—Yeah, I'd love to."

October's grin became less mischievous and more sincere. "Great, just give me two seconds and I'll meet you back here." She turned, sprinting over to her guitarist and dance partner who, in turn, handed her a brown leather bag with a grin.

He sat on the edge of the fountain for what must have been a good twenty minutes as October changed into jeans. He sighed, running a hand nervously through his gold locks.

"Hey." He turned, seeing October in a pair of tight jeans, red flowing shirt, and her wild fiery hair pushed back by a ruby red and gold bandana. She was grinning when he continued to sit, pursing his lips into a thin line, nervousness creeping back into his movements, causing him to be twitchy and blush.

She walked in front of him, his eyes following her every move. "H-hey." He managed to squeak out when she stood directly before him. She smiled, grabbing the front of his plain white shirt and attempting to pull him into a standing position. Her guiding him, he stood of his own accord, knowing she couldn't even begin to move him if she tried. He stood at least a head taller than her, her forehead barely reaching his shoulders. She let go of his shirt and gave a short, curt nod.

"Good!" she grinned with her teeth, the glimmering objects like pearls that were surrounded by pools of ruby. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and they began their walk towards where the supposed coffee shop was.

"So how long have you lived in New York?" She attempted, trying to strike up a conversation with the tense soldier.

"Um.. a while." He grimaced as his own answer, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I've only been here for about three years. Were you born in New York, or did you move here?" She looked up at him, but Steve kept his face forward, muscles rippling in displeasure at his continuous tense state.

"Born here. I mean, I was. I mean: I was born here! God-!" He smacked himself in the face as he continued to skip and stumble over his words.

"Hey, Steve, look at me." Steve felt her delicate hands grab his chin and force him to look at her. She had wide, round eyes that were framed by a thick veil of lashes. Her eyebrows were thin, her nose slightly upturned, but small and cute. Her face was round, with a bit of baby-fat still remaining, but her neck was long and silky like milk being poured into a glass. He felt his hands itching to run his fingers down her smooth neck, but he snapped his eyes back up to her own and fought back a blush.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna bite your head off, I promise." She stroked his cheek and he felt his shoulders relax.

"Yeah," He smiled, feeling his neck and ears heat up as he blushed. She giggled and went back to holding the crook of his arm as they walked. "So, where did you live before you moved here?" He asked quietly, shoving his free hand into his jean pocket.

Her smile turned sad as she got a faraway look in her eyes, "Seems like such a long time ago." She muttered absent mindedly. "I lived in Mississippi. A small town called Corvert; only about two hundred people lived there."

Steve smiled when her grin became happier as she thought of her old home, "Sounds nice." He urged on when she had remained silent.

"It was," she chuckled, looking up at him with shining blue eyes filled with mirth. Steve's smile broadened when she saw this, "I can remember fishing at the creek with my brothers, reading for hours at Mrs. Grhams' book store, and eating the best ribs at Jefferson's BBQ. Because the town was so small, everyone felt like family." She laughed, squeezing Steve's arm unknowingly. He looked down at their conjoined limbs and brushed his hand against hers before taking it into a firm grasp. Her grin was sly as she looked at his now red face, him chuckling nervously when she began swinging their hands back and forth.

"What about your childhood?" She asked while lacing their fingers together. Steve couldn't stop himself from grinning when she did this.

"I—well, I was born in Brooklyn, raised there." He coughed as he tried to find a way to talk about himself without giving away that he originally lived in the 1940's. "I used to be a lot," he paused, searching for the right word, "more sickly and thin, when I was younger." He looked over to see October smiling sweetly at him as he spoke, and he matched her grin with one of his own. "But a good doctor friend of mine found a way to make me," He looked away, remembering Dr. Erskine and how kind he had been, "better." He finished lamely, for lack of a better term.

October smiled, seeing the distance in his eyes, "He sounds like a wonderful man." She spoke softly, bringing Steve out of his memories. He looked towards October, and smiled nodding his head and squeezing her hand as gently as he could.

"He was." He was quiet for a few more blocks before October began pulling him towards a small café centered between two giant office buildings. It was small, and looked to have been converted from a red-brick house. The front yard was surrounded by a picket fence, and tables and chairs were set-up in the grass. The window sills had boxes of flowers blooming brightly, and the smell of freshly cooked pastries wafted from the open windows. Steve stared in wonder at this out of place café, being dragged by October through the white painted door, a small bell ringing at their entrance. Steve looked over at the counter and saw a middle-aged woman smiling at the couple, waving gently. October quickly released his hand and bounded behind the counter to tackle the woman with a hug.

Steve glanced around as the two spoke to notice only a few people sat around at the sofas and chairs; probably no more than four. He looked at his watch which read 12:56, meaning it was lunch time and that people should be mobbing a coffee shop like this. He looked back up when October called his name and beckoned him over to meet the woman she had been speaking to.

He smiled and approached the woman, tipping his head politely at the new woman. "Ma'am." He spoke softly, shoving his hands back in his jean pockets.

"Whot a gentleman," The woman spoke with a strange accent. It sounded similar to Peggy's, but a little different as well. "S'hard to find a polite man 'n this day 'n age who's as young as 'im. Tell me, love, whot's your name?"

Steve rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Steve Rog-Barnes! Steve Barnes, Ma'am." Steve blushed at his almost mistake, but the two women didn't seem to notice.

"Well then, Mister Barnes, this rounds on me! A nice cuppa coffee for my favorite customer and her gentlemanly friend." The woman gave a curt nod and went back behind a red swinging door to where Steve assumed was the kitchen.

"I love this place, Mrs. O'Reily's coffee is the best in New York, and her lemon cakes are melt in your mouth amazing!" October jumped on top of the counter before swinging her legs around and sitting directly in front of Steve, her legs straddling his waist as she sat there.

He coughed and backed up a bit, averting his gaze to anywhere but October. She just grinned, crossing her legs and dangled her sandal between her toes. "You want anything to eat? Amazing lemon squares." She sang to tempt the shy man in front of her.

He chuckled; looking at her sideways while she grinned and bounced her sandal on her foot. "Sure, why not." She gave a triumphant sound and swung her legs back behind the counter and went behind the red door.

Steve twisted his head to glance behind the swinging door, wondering if she was allowed to do that. Turning around behind him when he heard the bell ring again, Steve saw three young women giggling and grinning at him, waving shyly. He waved awkwardly, causing the three to squeal making Steve cringe at the sound. He faced forward again and hoped the girls didn't approach him before October got back.

He tapped his foot against the hard-wood floors and felt himself tense up when he heard heels clicking against the floor. He sighed when he heard giggling behind him, he closed his eyes to try and tune it out. "Um, excuse me." Steve looked beside him and saw a tall and lean woman smiling suggestively at him. She had long blond hair that curled across her bare shoulders, and wore a bright pink top that had no sleeves, seeming to be held up by her chest alone, causing Steve to stop his scrutiny of the young woman and look straight forward, and stood at a respectful distance away. "Ma'am?" He spoke softly.

He heard more giggling after he spoke, causing him to cringe slightly at the annoying sound.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking in here," he raised his eyebrow when she made no mention of October; she had come in here with him, "and I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me." He glanced sideways at her and saw she had come closer to him, batting her long eyelashes lined with some kind of dark makeup.

Steve gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded respectively at the young lady, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline, ma'am. You see, I'm already here with someone, that woman I came in with."

The lady scoffed and placed a hand on her hip, startling Steve with her slightly hostel actions. She flipped her curly hair behind her shoulder as she spoke with a slight grimace, "Well, then where is she? If I were her, I'd never let you out of my sight." She grinned, leaning over slightly to show her cleavage to Steve.

The soldier turned away respectfully from her very forward offer, and gulped nervously as he felt himself blush from her suggestive movements. Steve opened his mouth to tell the young lady where October was before he was cut off, "I'm right here." Her voice was deadpanned as she held a large knife covered with a thick red substance, her cheek smeared with it as well. Steve felt his eyes widened while the girl beside him went pale.

"Whatever." She hissed, pushing her shocked friends out of the door.

October just grinned and licked her finger that also had the red substance on it. Steve studied the knife and looked back at her, furrowing his eyebrows, "What is that?"

She just laughed, holding the knife towards Steve, "I was helping Mrs. O'Riely cut a cherry pie. Want some?" He grinned, taking the knife from her tiny hands. When their skin met, Steve felt sparks run through his fingers where he had touched October.

He clutched the knife tightly, looking at October strangely, "Did you feel that?" he asked quietly.

"Feel what?" She laughed airily, moving to go back around the counter. Steve reached forward before he could stop himself and grabbed her wrist, sending sparks up and down his arm at their contact. October looked at him oddly, a blush rising from her milky neck to her full cheeks.

"That." He whispered lowly, staring into October's cerulean eyes intensely. This woman was strange; singing and dancing with him, tempting him unknowingly, and allowing him to relax and stop thinking of everything he lost only to have his mind focus on her wonderful quirks.

October glanced away, pulling her hand away and holding it close to her chest, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm helping Mrs. O'Reily make the lemon squares, if you'd like to help." Her voice was low and breathy, like she'd just run a marathon and was trying to breathe right.

Steve looked down at his hand, before looking at the cherry-pie knife and grinning, licking some of the pie filling off of the knife. He snapped his eyes wide as he swallowed, "I want pie." He grinned, causing October to laugh and grab his free hand, pulling him behind the counter and into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long, I've suddenly been on a Bruce Banner/Mark Ruffalo kick and began writing a story for him as well, that I may perhaps post when I get more chapters in for this one. ;) Anyway, thanks to **DiaDeLosMuertos**, **stabbythings**, **ILuvOdie**, **Ravenclaw** **Slytherin**, and **BlackMoonWhiteSky **for such wonderful reviews! You all get a virtual cookie and my real love! Here's a hint, wonderful readers, Reviewing boosts my confidence and inspires me to please you. So if you wish, I would really love to hear from you guys. C:


End file.
